The Grimm Truth
by annabethbesil12
Summary: Taylor Greenwood never expected to become a murderer. But she did: by accident. Now, she's on the run with her friends. What happens when she meets someone else who understands her story? Only read if you've read my Sleepy Hollow story, 'Here We Go Again'. Same OC. *Author's Note: Constructive critism welcome, but ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES! Thank you.* Now under refurbishment.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at school. For a Wesen at my school, at least. Well, my school is ONLY for Wesen, so I guess you could say it was a normal day altogether. Yeah, I know, I ramble a lot. I've been told.

Oh, right, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Taylor Greenwood, but you can call me Tay. I'm 13 years old and I live in Portland, Oregon. I go to Midvale Academy, my favorite color is azure, and my favorite food is cheeseburgers. Oh, yeah, and I'm a Coyotl.

Coyotls are basically coyote people, but we fall under the category of Wesen (pronounced Vesan). Most people think Coyotls can't do much damage, even in packs. They're wrong.

I wish I could wipe my mind of those two gruesome deaths: deaths that I caused. Cody says to just forget about it and move on, learn from my mistakes, yada yada yada. I honestly don't listen that much. But now, I'm starting to think that I should have.

See, I lose control really easily. Especially around Stone, that bloody jerk. Stone thinks that just because he's a Blutbad means he can boss us around all he wants. Typical school day. But that one day, it just got to be too much.

"Hey, Greenwood! You and your brother smell like beef jerky!" Stone hollered at us as we walked in. My brother, Cody, was walking next to me.

"Ignore him, Tay. He's just a jerk. Actually, considering how jerky he is, he should actually be an Siegbarste, not a Blutbad." Cody said, trying to joke to lift my spirits. I love him for that.

"Hey Greenwood! You deaf or something? You know, I think all that time out in the wild has turned your brain to mush!" Stone yelled, coming up to me and shoving Cody to the ground before punching me in the ribs.

That was the last insult. No one hurts my brother. I woged (pronounced vouged) into my Coyotl form and launched myself at Stone. Stone was surprised. Obviously he didn't expect me to be so suicidal. But before Stone could woge himself, I snapped my jaws around his neck with more force than I intended. _Crack! _Stone went limp.

I jumped off Stone, unwoged, and stared down at Stone's limp body, glassy eyes still open and full of fear. I knew instantly he was dead.

Everyone was staring at me and Cody. In fear, in anger, in repulsion, I'm still not sure. I grabbed Cody's arm.

"Run!" I hissed. We were right next to our lockers. We quickly grabbed our stuff and sprinted out the building. Being a Coyotl sure did help in these kinds of situations.

Cody and I ran back home, dumped our stuff, and grabbed anything that might be useful: food, clothes, first aid stuff, and some herbs and stuff from the Spice Shop. I also grabbed mine and Cody's cell phone chargers and stuck them in my bag, too. Then we locked up the house, left a note for mom and dad explaining what I did, and used some cash to buy a ticket to another city. We were given multiple choices, but one seemed to call to me. _Sleepy Hollow, New York. _

The next vehicle of some kind heading there was in 6 hours.

"So, should we call our friends? I mean, they'll already know, so-" I began.

"Cody! Tay! Wait up!" a familiar female voice called.

Cody and I turned around and saw our friends Annabelle, Sammy, Brittney, Roland, Isaac, and Joey running towards us, all with bags of their own.

"What are you guys doing here? We were going to call you and tell you what was going on, but…" I said. Annabelle waved off my question.

"We heard, and we knew you were going to run. So, where you guys headed? 'Cause we're coming too, and you can't stop us." Annabelle explained.

"Small town called Sleepy Hollow in upstate New York." Cody replied.

"Great." Sammy (who's a girl, by the way) said, grinning.

6 hours later, we were all on a bus to Sleepy Hollow to start our new life. Although none of us could know what would happen to us there.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry guys, but this is now on hiatus. I have really bad writer's block, and it's just a crappy story. So I'm gonna re-write this, make it better, and then re-post it. Sorry to those of you who actually liked this. Thanks for your understanding.

-Anna


End file.
